Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3575890-20170401205926
Well, it's official. I've moved into my new home only to find out that the third roommate is moving out in May, leaving us with one person less to help with rent. I cannot afford a thousand dollars a month. Thankfully, my boyfriend's dad, who is also the landlord, is gracious enough to give us an extension until we can find another person within the next few months. This means that I won't be charged any more than what I initially agreed even while we don't have that third person to cover rent. Now the pressure is just on to find a third person. Besides that though, I am really happy with this arrangement. I live down the street from my family, the rent is very affordable split between three people, my basement room is huge, I really have no complaints. Turns out that once the third person moves out though, I'm taking the master bedroom and the second tenant is getting my basement room. I'm kind of sad because I have so many memories in this room, but the master bedroom is great and I do prefer to live upstairs anyhow. Best part is I get this lovely private bathroom suite that is four times the size of the bathroom I'll be using downstairs until then. There is one huge caveat, however; my guy and I will be long distance from here on out. He will stay with me when he comes back each month, but for the most part he will be gone and I will be alone in this room that we've shared so many memories in. I'm both excited and incredibly saddened. Some backstory for those that don't know: my boyfriend lives in a house paid for by his dad. He has two roommates and I am now the third. That said, he has gotten a job three hours away from the city and thus, is moving out while I'm taking his place to help with the rent because 1) I need a place to live anyway, 2) the location is ideal for me, 3) I can actually afford it, 4) I'm already friends with his roommates, and 5) as long as I'm living here, my guy has a home to return to when he visits, which he has promised will be at least bi-weekly. And he obviously can't afford rent for two different places, so it's either this or never see him regularly again. That said, he has still offered to help me with rent as, while he will no longer be living here, he will still be staying here off and on. He's also left the room furnished for me, which I'm really grateful for. It's not perfect. It's going to take a lot of getting used to and I'm probably going to be very sad for a long time, but it's what we've got right now to make our relationship work while bettering our respective lives. This change is exactly what I needed anyway and this new job out of town is what he needed.